


Phenethylaminkontamination

by KayadelaVigne



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Smut, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayadelaVigne/pseuds/KayadelaVigne
Summary: Zack, seine Laborpartnerin und die verdammte Dekontaminationsdusche.





	Phenethylaminkontamination

**Phenethylaminkontamination**

_Tonight I'm Fucking You!_

Zachary Addys linke Augenbraue zuckte im Rhythmus der heulenden Sirene.

Oh nein. Das konnten die vergessen. Das konnten die sich ganz getrost abschminken! Er würde garantiert keinen Fuß hinein setzen in diese ... diese ... 

»Dekontaminierungsdusche, Addy - und Sie auch, Pendleton! Ein bisschen Beeilung, wenn ich bitten darf.«

Die Stimme seines Vorgesetzten ließ keinerlei Protest zu.

Zack versuchte es trotzdem.

»Sir, ich bin sicher, dass es sich nur um ein Fehlalarm ...«

»JETZT!«, donnerte Goodmans tiefer Bariton über die Gegensprechanlage.

Zack zuckte erwartungsgemäß zusammen und warf einen letzten verzweifelten Blick zu seinem Laborpartner hinüber.

»Könnten wir, äh ... eventuell nacheinander ...?«

»Ja klar, wenn du dich freiwillig noch eine Sekunde länger diesem noch unidentifizierten Zeugs aussetzen möchtest ...« Ryder grinste ihn ironisch an.

»Da es sich ohnehin um einen reinen Fehlalarm handelt«, begann Zack, wurde aber rüde von der tiefen Stimme aus der Gegensprechanlage unterbrochen.

»In drei Sekunden stehen Sie unter der Dusche. Und zwar beide! Sonst können Sie sich getrost als gefeuert betrachten.«

Zack schloss seine Augen. Womit hatte er diese Strafe bloß verdient?

»Fein!«, stieß er schließlich aus und zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf.

»Wusste ich doch, dass Sie kooperativ sind.« Die Gegensprechanlage knackte unappetitlich, dann herrschte Stille im Labor.

»Bist du dann endlich so weit?« Ungeduldig deutete Ryder auf die offene Duschtür, in der sie lehnte -- nackt. Eilig wich Zack dem spöttischen Funkeln in den dunklen Augen aus. Ihm gefiel nicht, in welche Richtung sich seine Gedanken verselbstständigten, wenn er seinen nackten Laborpartner länger als zwingend notwendig ansah.

Seinen weiblichen nackten Laborpartner.

Warum auch immer sie einen solch männlichen Namen haben musste -- verdammt seien ihre Eltern, die mit diesem edgy-patchy Namen die ganz spezielle Individualität ihres Töchterchens unterstreichen mussten. Kein Wunder, dass Ryder sich ständig so überheblich ihm gegenüber verhielt. Sie musste sich ja zwangsläufig für etwas ganz Besonderes halten.

Und mit ihr sollte er sich jetzt eine Dusche für Dekontaminationen teilen. Für mindestens fünfzehn Minuten, bestenfalls sogar noch länger -- reine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, wie sein Vorgesetzter nie müde wurde, ihm zu erklären. Als wäre er irgendwie begriffsstutzig.

Zack unterdrückte ein Augenrollen und ließ sein letztes Kleidungsstück -- seine schwarzen Boxershorts -- sinken. Ihm entging der flüchtige Blick nicht, mit dem Ryder ihn streifte, bevor sie entschlossen in die Dusche stieg und ihm dann einladend die Tür aufhielt.

Ergeben folgte er ihr in den klaustrophobisch engen Raum.

Kaum, dass die schwere Tür mit einem unheilvollen Krachen hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, zog Ryder den Schalter herunter, der den exakt temperierten Wasserstrahl auf sie herunter regnen ließ. Angestrengt versuchte Zack, nicht auf die winzigen Tropfen zu starren, die über Ryders kleinen runden Brüste perlten. Aber für Vorkehrungsmaßnahmen gegen etwaige Katastrophen war es schon zu spät: Ryders Anblick begann bereits, sich auf ihn auszuwirken. Oder besser gesagt, auf gewisse Regionen seines Körpers. Scharf zog Zack die Luft ein, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er machtlos war gegen die Erregung, die soeben dabei war, in seinen Lenden zu erwachen. Geistig betete er auf Knien zu allen Göttern, die ihm spontan in den Sinn kamen, dass Ryder nichts bemerken würde.

Zu seiner Erleichterung hielt sie ihre Augen fest geschlossen, während sie ihren Körper dem angenehmen Duschstrahl entgegen drängte.

»Gefällt dir, was du siehst?«, fragte sie mit lauernder Stimme, die Zack gehörig zusammen zucken ließ.

Bevor er in die Verlegenheit geraten konnte, etwas darauf erwidern zu müssen, war sie ihm plötzlich viel zu nah. Das Letzte, was er bewusst wahrnahm, war der lustvolle Schimmer in ihren dunklen Augen. Dann überwand sie den letzten Abstand zwischen ihren Lippen und entzog Zack damit gänzlich den kläglichen Rest an Kontrolle über seinen Körper, der ihm noch nicht abhanden gekommen war. Ryders Zungenspitze streichelte liebevoll über seine Unterlippe, was ihm ein leichtes Stöhnen entlockte. Sie lachte leise auf, stupste noch einmal provokant gegen seine Lippen und schauderte wohlig, als er den Kuss mit plötzlicher Inbrunst erwiderte. Ihre Zungenspitzen stießen aneinander, fochten für wenige Herzschläge miteinander und dann hatte Ryder ihn überlistet. Ihre Zunge drang frech in seinen Mund ein, aber Zack war fest entschlossen, es ihr nicht so leicht zu machen. Er erwiderte das provokante Stupsen, bis Ryder sich trügerisch in Sicherheit wähnte, dann drängte er ihre Zunge mit einer Heftigkeit zurück, die sie nicht erwartet hatte. Ryder stieß einen überraschten Laut aus, als es Zack gelang, ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge zu erobern.

Ihr wilder Kuss wurde immer hemmungsloser, bis Ryder sich abrupt von ihm löste und ihn mit leuchtenden Augen ansah.

Ehe Zack herausfinden konnte, wie ihm nun geschah, kniete sie bereits erwartungsvoll vor seiner Körpermitte.

»Oh fuck«, stieß Zack mit vor Lust rauer Stimme aus, als er ihren süßen Mund um seiner lüstern bebenden Spitze spürte. Ryder ließ ihn qualvoll langsam immer tiefer in ihren Mund eindringen. Schließlich berührte ihre Zungenspitze die Stelle, an der seine Hoden begannen. Zack konnte nur ahnen, wie tief er in ihrem Hals stecken musste. Es fühlte sich atemberaubend an -- für Ryder vermutlich sogar wortwörtlich.

Zack musste grinsen, als ihm das unbeabsichtigte Wortspiel bewusst wurde. Dabei war er doch sonst nicht so poetisch veranlagt.

Aus großen Augen sah Ryder zu ihrem auf. Das erregte Schimmern in dem dunklen Braun ließ seine Härte hungrig zucken. Ryder quittierte es mit leisem Seufzen, das angenehm um seine empfindlichste Stelle vibrierte.

Vorsichtig ließ sie ihn wieder herausgleiten, bis nur noch seine tropfende Spitze zwischen ihren Lippen steckte. Sie verstärkte den Druck, den ihr Mund auf ihn ausübte und nahm ihn dann erneut tief in sich auf. Lange würde er das nicht durchstehen ... und so sehr es ihn auch reizte, einfach nachzugeben und seinen Samen in ihren Rachen zu spritzen, er wollte es nicht schon jetzt beenden. Dazu fühlte sich das, was Ryder tat, viel zu geil an.

Sie schien genau zu spüren, was in ihm vorging, denn mit einem fast bedauernden Lächeln hauchte sie einen letzten Kuss auf seine stolze Härte und richtete sich auf, um ihm ihre Kehrseite zu präsentieren. Zacks Blick strich anerkennend über ihren wohlgeformten Po, den sie nun gegen seine Lenden drückte.

»Fick mich, Zack«, raunte sie ihm zu, was ihn zusammen zucken ließ. Er spürte, wie ihm die vulgäre Aufforderung die Röte ins Gesicht trieb, aber er verdrängte den Anflug von Scham, der sich unerwünscht in ihm breit machen wollte, und kam stattdessen ihrem Wunsch nach.

Ryders linke Hand schloss sich um seine Härte, um ihn dorthin zu dirigieren, wo sie ihn spüren wollte. Zack zog scharf die Luft ein, als er ihre Feuchtigkeit seine Spitze benetzen spürte.

Seine Erfahrungen mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht beschränkte sich auf wenige Bekanntschaften, die meist viel mit Alkohol und wenig mit Hemmungen zu tun hatten, aber das hier war anders. Nicht nur, weil er stocknüchtern war.

Ryder stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der Wand ab, warf ihm einen auffordernden Blick über ihre linke Schulter zu und leckte sich dabei mit der Zungenspitze über die Oberlippe. Es sah verdammt geil aus.

Wie von selbst legten Zacks Hände sich um ihre Hüften.

Seine Spitze zwischen ihren Schenkeln zuckte begehrlich, als er den ersten vorsichtigen Stoß in sie wagte. Ryder antwortete ihm mit einem kehligen Stöhnen, das ihn mutiger werden ließ. Sein nächster Stoß kam bereits fordernder. Hungrig drängte Ryder sich ihm entgegen, nahm sein Tempo auf und stöhnte ihre Lust hemmungslos heraus, während seine Hände ihren Unterkörper hinauf strichen und schließlich ihre runden Brüste umschlossen.

Die weiche Haut lag angenehm warm in seinen Handflächen. Zack umspielte die empfindlichen Brustwarzen, bis Ryder unter seiner Berührung lustvoll wimmerte.

»Das gefällt dir also?« Nur unterbewusst verwundert über seine Verwegenheit, biss Zack ihr zärtlich ins Ohrläppchen, was Ryders Wimmern anschwellen ließ.

Er lachte dunkel auf, als er den nächsten tiefen Stoß in diese verdammt enge Nässe parierte, die ihn so gierig in sich aufnahm.

Wäre er religiös, dann würde er spätestens jetzt den Namen seines Gottes missbräuchlich führen, indem er ihn wieder und wieder ungehemmt heraus stöhnte. In Ermangelung dessen durfte nun Ryders Name für seine unchristlichen Ansinnen herhalten.

»Oh fuck, Ryder«, keuchte Zack und verstärkte seinen Griff um ihre kleinen Brüste. Ryder reagierte mit leisem Aufstöhnen. Plötzlich zog sich die Enge um ihn zusammen.

»Zachary, du verdammter Bastard«, keuchte Ryder und riss ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Ihr gesamter Körper zuckte unter seinen kontinuierlichen, rhythmischen Stößen, als sie die Kontrolle über sich verlor und sich ihrem Höhepunkt widerstandslos hingab. Ihr heftiger Atem kam abgehackt und stoßweise, genau wie seine Bewegungen in ihr, die langsam aber sicher immer zu einem heftigen Staccato anschwollen, bis Zack sich besinnungslos in sie trieb und dabei ungehemmt seine eigene Lust heraus stöhnte.

»Komm in mir«, wisperte Ryder mit aufgerauter Stimme. »Ich will spüren, wie du dich in mir ergießt.«

»Dein Wunsch ... mein Befehl«, brachte Zack gerade noch über seine Lippen, ehe es auch um ihn geschah. Er riss die Augen auf, als er spürte, mit welcher Heftigkeit sein Orgasmus über ihn hinweg brandete. Sein haltloser Schrei klang ihm noch lange in den Ohren nach. Zitternd drückte er sich gegen Ryders warmen Körper, doch bevor er entkräftet über ihr zusammen sinken konnte, hatte sie sich von ihm gelöst und ihm die Arme um den Oberkörper geschlungen.

»Verdammter Mist«, murmelte sie gegen seine Brust und fügte noch etwas hinzu, das er aufgrund seiner akuten geistigen Umnachtung nicht klar einordnen konnte.

Bevor er nachhaken konnte, hatte sie ihn in einen letzten, tiefen Kuss gezogen.

»Vielleicht sollten wir uns jetzt ums Duschen kümmern«, merkte sie dann mit ironischem Lächeln an.

In dem Punkt konnte Zack ihr zu hundert Prozent zustimmen.

* * *

»Sie haben es aber sehr gründlich mit der Dekontaminierung gemeint. Vor allem für einen Vorfall, der sich im Nachhinein als Fehlalarm erwiesen hat.«

In Goodmans Stimme schwang eine gehörige Portion an Spott mit, das fiel sogar Zack auf.

Dankbar nahm er die saubere Kleidung entgegen, die ihm sein Vorgesetzter reichte. Wie die Vorschriften es verlangten, waren seine eigenen Klamotten längst in der Wäsche. Die Sachen aus dem Fundus waren ihm unter Garantie etliche Nummern zu groß, aber das war ihm gleichgültig. Hauptsache, er trug wieder Klamotten am Leib. Und Hauptsache, Ryder tat es ihm gleich und zupfte nicht länger provokant am Handtuch um ihren Körper herum. Auch wenn ein nicht geringer Teil von Zack insgeheim nur darauf lauerte, dass ihr das durchweichte Frotteetuch verrutschte ...

Zack verzichtete darauf, Goodman darauf hinzuweisen, dass er von vornherein davon überzeugt war, dass es sich um einen Fehlalarm handelte. Ohne auf den neugierigen Blick einzugehen, mit dem sein Vorgesetzter ihn maß, drückte Zack die frischen Klamotten an sich und flüchtete sich in sein Büro.

Er musste auf andere Gedanken kommen. Dringend.

* * *

»Irgendetwas ist anders an dir.«

Angelas prüfender Blick konnte problemlos mit Röntgenstrahlen mithalten, fand Zack und rutschte unbehaglich in seinem Sessel herum. Ihm war nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass ihr seine verräterische Körpersprache in die Hände spielte. Aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun; seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder konstant ab zu Ryder und dem provokanten Lächeln, das sich so charmant in ihren dunklen Augen spiegelte und ihn so einfach um den Verstand bringen konnte ...

Nervös strich er sich die noch immer tropfnassen Haaren aus der Stirn.

»Sag nicht, du hattest ... « Hodgins lehnte sich grinsend vor, doch bevor er seinen unheilvollen Verdacht äußern konnte, der vermutlich der Wahrheit verdammt nahe kam, stürmte Zacks Rettung in Form seiner Mentorin Temperance Brennan auf das von Pflanzen berankte Plateau, knallte eine beachtlich dicke Akte auf den Tisch und sah ihre Freunde dann mit leuchtenden Augen an.

Verhör beendet, übersetzte Zack den Auftritt von Bones und sank erleichtert ein Stück tiefer in das bequeme Material seines Sessels.

»Ich präsentiere euch: Die Lösung unseres Falls. Tada!« Stolz deutete Bones auf die Akte, ganz so, als hätte sie soeben den Beweis der Relativitätstheorie erbracht. Special Agent Booth färbte eindeutig zu stark auf sie ab. Ob ihr wohl bewusst war, dass sie bereits wie selbstverständlich seine theatralische Art übernommen hatte? Zack musste gegen seinen Willen lächeln.

Angela war weitaus weniger beeindruckt über den Ausbruch ihrer Freundin. Mäßig interessiert hob sie die rechte Augenbraue, während Hodgins seinen ehemaligen Laborpartner mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick maß, ehe auch er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit der Knochenexpertin widmete.

Vielleicht wäre jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt, um unauffällig von hier zu verschwinden ... Doch bevor Zack aufstehen konnte, richtete Bones ihren analytischen Blick auf ihn. Zack schauderte unwillkürlich. Oh verdammt, irgendetwas ging hier vor sich. Und wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestand, dann wollte er lieber gar nicht wissen, was ... -

»Du bist durchschaut.« Mit einem triumphalen Lächeln, das sich über ihr gesamtes Gesicht erstreckte, verschränkte Bones ihre Arme vor der Brust.

Zack blinzelte. Wenn er sich nicht irrte -- und das schloss sich bei seiner Affinität zu logischen Schlussfolgerungen ganz von selbst aus - dann hatte seine Mentorin tatsächlich gerade ansatzweise so etwas wie ... Spaß. Und das war eindeutig ein Grund zur Beunruhigung.

»Inwiefern durchschaut ...?« Wollte er das wirklich wissen? Ehrlich gesagt, nein -- aber da hatte Bones schon zu einer umfangreichen Antwort angesetzt.

»Es ist dir unangenehm. Dafür habe ich volles Verständnis.« Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen. »Glaub mir, Zack -- mir würde es an deiner Stelle vermutlich ganz ähnlich ergehen. Aber das kann jedem von uns mal passieren. Es ist kein Grund, sich zu schämen!«

»Äh ...« Er hatte nicht den geringsten Hauch einer Ahnung, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Bones' Äußerung passte irgendwie nicht zu dem, was er erwartet hatte.

»Du bist trotzdem ein genialer Wissenschaftler, selbst wenn ich den Fall ganz ohne deine Hilfe gelöst habe«, schloss Bones und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Zack stieß die angehaltene Luft aus. Sie redete von den verdammten Knochen! Ergo wusste sie doch nichts von seiner Begegnung in der Horizontalen ... beziehungsweise in der Halbvertikalen, korrekt betrachtet.

Erleichtert wollte Zack die Füße auf dem niedrigen Tisch kreuzen, als sein Blick auf Angela und Hodgins fiel, die sich nur viel sagend angrinsten. Unbehaglich biss Zack sich auf die Unterlippe. Verdammt, wie deutlich sah man ihm den Sex eigentlich an?

 _Extrem_ deutlich, den jovialen Ausdrücken in Angelas und Hodgins Gesichtern nach zu schließen. Vielleicht sollte Zack endlich mehr Zeit in sein Poker Face investieren. Eine unlesbare Mimik würde sich in seinem derzeitigen Zustand definitiv auszahlen -- vor allem, da Angela ihm schon wieder so sensationshungrige Blicke zuwarf, wenn auch dezent aus den Augenwinkeln.

»Wetten, dass ich mit meinem Verdacht Recht habe?«, flüsterte Hodgins ihr in Zimmerlautstärke zu. Angela schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich gehe keine Wetten mit dir ein. Schon gar nicht, wenn ich sie haushoch verlieren würde.«

Sie tauschten einen einvernehmlichen Blick, der mehr aussagte als Worte es je könnten.

»Also, nachdem meine herkömmlichen Methoden bei diesem speziellen Skelett versagt haben, sah ich mich gezwungen, auf eine eher ungewöhnliche Art der Bestimmung zurück zu greifen«, eröffnete ihnen Bones, der dieser nonverbale Austausch vollkommen entgangen war. Mit der für sie typischen Souveränität marschierte sie durch ihre Ergebnisse, erläuterte detailverliebt ihre Vorgehensweise und war schon bald so in ihrem Element, dass sie nichts um sich herum mehr wahrnahm. Schon gar nicht die gedankliche Abwesenheit ihres Assistenten.

Seine Gedanken schweiften schon wieder gefährlich nahe in Richtung Dekontaminierungsdusche. Er war wirklich dankbar für die einige Nummern zu große Hose, die seinen physikalischen Zustand perfekt vor den neugierigen Augen seiner Freunde verbarg. Er hätte erwartet, dass sein Körper wenigstens ein paar Tage lang brauchen würde, um sich von der Intensität seiner Begegnung mit Ryder zu erholen.

Seine verlangend gegen den Saum der Boxershorts drückende Härte widerlegte diese unfundierte These deutlich. Er musste wirklich schwer an sich halten, um nicht begehrlich aufzustöhnen. Das würde bloß zu blöden Fragen führen und darauf konnte er getrost verzichten.

»Zack?«, riss Bones' Stimme ihn unsanft aus seinen Tagträumereien. Ertappt richtete Zack sich auf.

»Was ist los mit dir?« Irritatiert fixierte seine Mentorin ihn mit ihrem Blick. »Sonst bist du nie so unkonzentriert.«

»Der ist geistig noch nicht wieder hier angekommen«, feixte Angela mit Seitenblick auf Zack, der schlagartig erblasste, und Hodgins fügte grinsend hinzu: »Seine kleine süße Lab-Partnerin hat ihm nämlich den Verstand in andere Sphären gevögelt.«

»Und zwar unter der Dekontaminierdusche«, beendete Angela selbstzufrieden lächelnd die Exkursion in Zacks Privatsphäre.

Zack, dessen Gesicht bei jedem Wort eine dunklere Nuance an Rot angenommen hatte, vergrub sein Gesicht in dem viel zu großen Sweatshirt und stöhnte beschämt auf. Verdammt, sie hatten es tatsächlich erraten. Und sie mussten es natürlich umgehend weitertratschen!

»Ohh«, machte Bones und nickte verstehend. »Ihr meint diesen Zwischenfall mit dem Fehlalarm vorhin? Der kam wirklich ungelegen. Ich hatte gerade diesen Geistesblitz bezüglich des zersplitterten Sternums, als die Sirene meine Arbeit unterbrochen hat. Wirklich ärgerlich, ich hätte euch die Ergebnisse nämlich schon viel eher präsentieren können, wenn nicht ... -«

»Wenn Zack nicht unbedingt sein amouröses Abenteuer hätte provozieren müssen?«, flapste Angela dazwischen und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück.

Spontan flammten Mordgelüste in Zack auf. Irgendwann würde er diese unmögliche Frau noch meucheln! Sensationslüsterne, schamlose, Grenzen überschreitende ...

»Ryder?« Der irritierte Klang von Bones' Stimme riss Zack unsanft zurück in die Realität. »Was macht sie denn noch hier? Unsere Praktikanten arbeiten doch nur bis sieben, wenn ich korrekt informiert bin?«

Wie von selbst ruckte Zacks Kopf hoch, um zum Eingang des Jeffersonian Institutes zu starren. Was sich im Nachhinein als verdammt blöde Idee herausstellte - allein ihr Anblick genügte schon, um sein Herz schmerzhaft gegen seinen Brustkorb sprengen zu lassen. Ryder trug noch immer den viel zu großen Pullover, in den sie locker dreimal rein passte und der knapp unterhalb ihrer Kniekehlen endete. Aber sie hätte auch in einem grob geflochtenen Kartoffelsack ohne nennenswerte Form hier auftauchen können, es hätte denselben Effekt auf ihn gehabt.

Vorbei war es mit der vorgegaukelten Gelassenheit. Zack spürte, wie ihm heiß wurde.

Ryder sah lächelnd zu ihm hoch.

Hodgins winkte ihr fröhlich zu, bis Angela ihm einen unsanften Stoß in die Rippen versetzte, der ihn entrüstet aufjaulen ließ. Aber das Glitzern in Angelas Augen verriet Zack, dass auch sie sich gerade köstlich amüsierte. Auf seine Kosten. Schamloses Pack.

»Und ihr dürft euch meine Freunde fluchen«, murmelte er und richtete sich auf.

»Wo willst du hin? Ich bin noch nicht mit meinen Ausführungen fertig!«, rief Bones ihm entrüstet nach.

Zack ignorierte es. Sollte Angela ihr doch erklären, was hier vor sich ging. Schließlich galt sie ja gemeinhin als die sozial Kompetente unter den Blinzlern. Und wenn ohnehin schon die gesamte Truppe wusste, was unter der verdammten Dekontaminierungsdusche vorgefallen war ...

»Mitkommen«, raunte er Ryder im Vorbeigehen zu und blieb erst stehen, als er das liebevoll >die Abstellkammer< genannte Büro erreicht hatte, das er sich mit Hodgins teilte.

»Nette Einrichtung«, kommentierte Ryder die vollgestopften Schränke voller Einmachgläser mit Inhalten, auf die hier niemand außer Hodgins näher eingehen wollte.

Zack maß sie mit einem finsteren Blick, den sie breit grinsend erwiderte. Ihr Selbstbewusstsein musste unerschütterlich sein, wenn es selbst Zacks Eisblicken standhalten konnte, die er für besonders hartnäckige Nervensägen reserviert hatte und die für gewöhnlich jeden zur Säule erstarren ließen, den er länger damit taxierte.

»Was tue ich hier genau?«, erkundigte sich Ryder interessiert und nahm eins der besonders unappetitlich anmutenden Gläser aus dem Schrank zu ihrer Linken, um dessen Inhalt näher zu inspizieren. Was auch immer darin vor sich hin vegetierte, hatte die Innenseite des Glases fast blickdicht werden lassen. Ryder wollte es probeweise schütteln, aber Zack war schneller.

»Die Finger von Hodgins' Spielzeug lassen, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist«, erwiderte er kühl und nahm ihr das Glas ab, um es außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite in einer Schreibtischschublade verschwinden zu lassen.

»Spielverderber«, schmollte Ryder.

Zack fiel es ausgesprochen schwer, diesem Blick standzuhalten. Zu niedlich fand er die kleinen Fältchen, die sich um ihre verengten Augen gelegt hatten. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten bereits wieder so verräterisch, ganz so, als müsste Ryder hart an sich halten, um nicht zu lächeln.

Hinreißend, ging es Zack durch den Kopf. Sie ist so verdammt hinreißend ...

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als er spürte, dass sich die Lust seiner erneut mit aller Gewalt zu bemächtigen drohte.

»Ryder, das ... das vorhin in der Dusche«, begann er mit aufgerauter Stimme. »Wenn das ein einmaliger Ausrutscher im Eifer des Gefechtes gewesen sein sollte ... - gewesen ist, dann sag mir das lieber gleich, denn ich bin wirklich nicht gut darin, Andeutungen zu verstehen, und ehrlich gesagt will ich nicht ... -«

»Das war es nicht«, ging Ryder dazwischen. Mit glühenden Wangen erwiderte sie seinen erhitzten Blick. »Weder ein Ausrutscher, noch etwas Einmaliges -- vorausgesetzt, du willst mich ...«

»Wie meinst du das, es war kein Ausrutscher?«

Irritiert hielt er inne. Irgendetwas in dieser Formulierung erregte seine Skepsis.

Ryder senkte den Blick.

»Zack, ich ... Ich glaub, ich muss dir da was beichten.«

Sie lächelte ihn verlegen an und da traf ihn die Erkenntnis plötzlich wie ein Blitzschlag.

Natürlich - warum war er da nicht von selbst drauf gekommen?

Für einen intelligenten Menschen verhielt er sich manchmal wirklich sträflichst dumm!

»Du«, flüsterte Zack und konnte nicht verhindern, wie entgeistert seine Stimme klang. »DU hast den Fehlalarm ausgelöst - absichtlich!«

Das verschwörerische Lächeln auf ihren sinnlich geschwungenen Lippen war Antwort genug. In ihren Augen funkelte es belustigt, als Zack entrüstet nach Luft schnappte.

»Du hast das alles nur inszeniert? Weißt du, was du damit riskiert hast? Ist dir überhaupt bewusst, welche Konsequenzen dir drohen, wenn das jemals heraus kommt???«

»Wenn«, wiederholte Ryder und strich mit ihrem linken Zeigefinger zärtlich über seine Unterlippe. »Genau das ist das Schlüsselwort, Zack: _Wenn_.«

Sie kicherte leise, während sie sich weiter an seiner perplexen Miene ergötzte.

»Oder ziehst du gerade ernsthaft in Erwägung, mich zu verraten?«

Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen gespielt ängstlich an.

Zack erwiderte den Blick finster.

»Nichts würde ich gerade lieber tun«, knurrte er, stieß sie aus einem Impuls heraus gegen die nächstbeste Wand, sodass die widerlichen Einmachgläser nur so in ihren Regalen schepperten, und drängte ihre Schenkel mit seinem linken Knie auseinander, bis sich ihr Oversized Pullover weit genug hoch geschoben hatte, um ihm zu demonstrieren, dass sie keinen Slip trug.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein begehrliches Keuchen zu unterdrücken. Verdammtes, gerissenes, schamloses Luder.

»Dein Glück, dass ich mir damit auch in mein eigenes Fleisch schneiden würde«, presste er hervor und sah ihr fest in die Augen. Ryder vergrub ihren Kopf lachend an seiner Schulter.

»Uhh, eine Metapher«, lästerte sie gegen die warme Haut seines Halses. »Mister Zachary Uriah Addy lernt dazu.«

»Nicht nur, was meine Rhetorik anbelangt«, wisperte er in ihre langen Haare. »Beweis gefällig, Miss Ryder Pendleton?«

Und damit lockerte er den Gürtel seiner viel zu großen Hosen und ließ seine Boxershorts gleich mit in die Kniekehlen sinken, um ohne weitere Vorwarnung tief in Ryder einzudringen.

Die beiden waren so in den innigen Sex versunken, dass sie die unverschlossene Tür gar nicht bemerkten, die noch immer einen Spalt breit offen stand -- und es musste wohl Schicksal sein, dass ein von Neugierde getriebener Hodgins gerade beschlossen hatte, kurz vor seinem wohlverdienten Feierabend noch einen spontanen Abstecher zu seinen geliebten Einmachgläsern zu unternehmen.

*** E N D E . ***

**Author's Note:**

> Phenethylamin ist ein so genanntes Glückshormon, das ausgestoßen wird, wenn der Körper Lust empfindet. Fand ich ganz passend als Storytitel :P
> 
> Bevor das zu Verwirrungen führt: Yup, auf Literotica heiße ich galdranorn. Das hier ist legitim mein Text.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Wäre die TV-Serie "Bones" mein Eigentum, dann würde Zack die Hauptrolle spielen - daraus lässt sich schließen, dass "Bones" nicht mir gehört. Ergo beabsichtige ich keine Copyrightverletzungen mit dieser komplett frei erfundenen Fanfic. Lediglich Ryder Pendleton gehört mir - und die krude Storyline samt ihrer dilettantischen Umsetzung. Alle Klarheiten beseitigt? Dann DANKESCHÖN fürs Lesen, Kommentare und konstruktive(!) Kritik nehm ich immer (also gibgibGIB!!!), Flamer kommen unvorgegart auf den Rost.
> 
> Liebe Grüße :)  
> moi


End file.
